


Chameleon

by Blue_Five



Series: Five Years In Space with You [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Original Episode - The Man Trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reimagining of Star Trek Original Episode - The Man Trap</p><p>Beginning of the five year mission using the backstory established in my "Into the Black" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor Leonard McCoy looked down at his padd, reviewing the latest schedule for colonist medical reviews, one of the less glamorous jobs of being CMO on the Enterprise. Still, it had to be done so he settled in to review the first stop. He frowned when he saw the name "Nancy Crater".

"That can't be the same one," McCoy murmured to himself. He opened the file and saw that, yes, it was indeed the same Nancy Crater. She'd been Nancy Maury the last time he'd seen her. He blew out a puff of air as he sat back in his chair.

 _Dammit,_ McCoy thought. _Only I have this sort of luck._

McCoy's memories slid back to his first year at the Academy. An unbonded omega, still smarting from his divorce and trying to figure out his hopeless crush on his alpha roommate, James Kirk, Leonard been a black hole of need. Then one Nancy Maury had taken the seat next to him in a requisite course and, as his dismal luck would have it, they'd hit it off immediately. Leonard had been immediately smitten with the lovely beta. Nancy had shining mahogany locks that had him imagining burying his hands in to lift them up to smell the vanilla scented shampoo she favored - not that he'd noticed when she took her seat in the lecture hall. Her features had been pale and perfect, contrasting with her rich brown eyes. McCoy had nearly forgotten his own name when she looked up at him from under those thick lashes with the slightest of smiles playing on her lips. Her adorably kissable lips.

Yes, Nancy had definitely caught Leonard McCoy's eye and the attention of his foolish heart. Even now, the memories made him wince. Leonard had followed her around like a love-struck teenager. Nancy had been young but he'd talked himself into believing she was mature beyond her years. He'd courted her like a good southern gentleman with flowers and polite behavior and, eventually, grandiose professions of his love. He'd become something he'd _never_ wanted to be ... an omega trying to lure a mate. Once that part of his brain had kicked in, he'd given over to every stereotypical omega behavior he'd despised growing up. Oh, it had been a love made for the ages - in his desperate, lonely, twisted omega mind.

Looking back on it now, Leonard could see just how overwrought he'd made Jim. McCoy had fallen hard for the sunshine-bright alpha, but he'd convinced himself there was no hope ... he would always just be a friend, never a potential mate. Now he could look at the past through the clearer glasses of the present and see that he'd sent his roommate into a tailspin. Jim had desperately tried to get him to ease back, McCoy remembered. He'd been so far gone that he hadn't seen the signs that he was overwhelming her and that his devotion was not being returned. McCoy sighed. Poor Nancy, he'd just flown headlong like an out of control shuttle and the crash had been spectacular.

Besotted, he'd gone against tradition and purchased a collar that he really couldn't afford and worked on a plan to submit to Nancy. Jim had begged him not to go through with it ... had eventually relented and tried to at least talk him into doing the whole thing privately, but Leonard McCoy was in love and he was not about to be talked out of what he was certain was his destiny. Down on his knees between classes with head bowed and the collar raised in offer, he'd asked Nancy to take him as her omega --- unfortunately as loudly as he could manage. So when she'd just as loudly declared she didn't love him, had never loved him, how could he embarrass her like this and who the hell did he think he was anyway ... it was pretty much the most humiliating moment in his life up to that point.

Yep, it had been one hell of a crash. Jim had growled off the bystanders, helped his friend off the ground and dragged him back to their room. The alpha had taken over from there – he'd taken care of getting McCoy's money back on the collar and then proceeded to push and prod Leonard through all his classes, never letting him miss a single one despite the snarled curses and threats he received for his efforts. Jim had nursed McCoy through all the inevitable nights of drunken regret. McCoy had finally just thrown himself completely into the routine of classes and shifts at the clinic and eventually some other moronic event drew the masses' attention elsewhere and Leonard was able to sink into relative anonymity. Well, as anonymous as anyone could be with Jim Kirk as a best friend.

Throughout the entire ordeal, Jim never left McCoy's side and he never went all _alpha_ on the omega. He could have ordered Leonard to just 'get over it' but he didn't. During that horrible, horrible time, McCoy noticed the alpha. He'd been smitten before, but something else emerged. Jim became friend and trusted confidante. When no one else could penetrate the now hardened walls of Leonard McCoy's soul, James Tiberius Kirk - a kid almost as dysfunctional as McCoy himself - walked right in and planted his damn flag.

True, the omega had already fallen for Jim and his detour to Nancy had just been a way to protect himself against getting his heart broken. Well, that had happened and he'd survived. Because of Jim ... in that moment, Leonard had set his heart on Jim. He would one day be forced to deal again with a shattered heart, but he would take whatever he could get ... he would be Jim's friend or whatever else the alpha needed. Still, twice-burned McCoy was terrified of making a fool of himself yet again so he carefully hid the longing and love as it grew. He cherished his friendship with Jim and swore to never do anything to jeopardize that. Then the Narada Incident occurred and McCoy had discovered that all along, the alpha had been falling just as hard for his surly doctor.

“What a pair of idiots we are,” Leonard muttered, hand raising up to brush over the metal of his collar. He smiled at how content that made him feel.

In Leonard's third year at the Academy, Nancy left Starfleet and married Robert Crater, a young archeologist who'd discovered the ruins of a once thriving civilization on M-113. It was career-making work, apparently. McCoy had briefly followed the articles on his artifact recovery but then had stopped because thinking about Nancy made his heart ache for a love that had never been real. He wondered briefly what she'd look like now - if her hair was the same gorgeous mahogany.

McCoy shook himself and put the file aside. As he did so, the office door slid open and his captain, James T. Kirk stood there, smile as wide as a galaxy and eyes blue as a clear Georgia day.

"C'mon, Bones! Your shift is done, let's go get somethin' to eat!" Jim said.

"Hold your horses, Jim ... these colonist files aren't going to review themselves and I - "

McCoy's words died in his throat as Jim crossed the room and pressed a demanding kiss to his CMO and omega's lips. Balancing on the armrests, Jim leaned Leonard back as he pressed his advantage. He ran his mouth over the edge of McCoy's collar and smiled when the omega groaned. Pulling back, he straightened his uniform.

"So ... dinner?"

"You're impossible."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." Jim said cheerfully. "Now come on, Bones ... I'm starving!"

McCoy carefully put away his padds and followed his captain and alpha out of his office. Nancy Crater was the farthest thing from his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bones ... ?" Jim murmured sleepily as he stretched an arm into the cool, empty side of his bed. He opened one eye and tracked until he found McCoy at his desk, looking over the same padd he'd been perusing before Jim had managed to distract him with a more enjoyable activity.

McCoy glanced up when he sensed his alpha’s scent brighten. He gave a faint smile. "Go back to sleep, darlin' ... I need to read up on the health certification scheduled for tomorrow ... today, really."

Jim sighed and eased himself out of bed. He padded over to where McCoy sat in his sleep pants and old Academy t-shirt. He stood behind the doctor and began to firmly massage the tight muscles along the omega’s shoulders. Bones tensed briefly, but he let his eyes drift shut as he began to relax under Jim's strong hands. The padd gradually drifted to the desktop as Leonard eased back into Jim's touch.

"You worry too much, Bones ... every one of the certifications we've done so far have gone smoothly. You could do them in your sleep," Jim smiled and leaned in to whisper in McCoy's ear. "Trust me, she'll be suitably impressed with your current position."

McCoy jerked upright at the words, moving out of his chair to stand and face Jim. "What did you just say?"

Jim shrugged and eased into the chair that McCoy had vacated. He picked up the padd and tapped the screen -- it opened to the file McCoy had been looking at.

"Nancy Crater ..." Jim looked up at Bones. "She's the reason you're all wound up over this one, isn't she? It'll be fine, Bones ... you've changed a lot since she last knew you ... I'd be impressed if I was her."

McCoy snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Says someone who did not humiliate himself in front of half the Academy."

"I was _there_ , Bones ... no way half the Academy was there - maybe, a third at most," Jim teased, mirroring McCoy's crossed arms. "You know ... you're really sexy when you're nervous about an old girlfriend."

"I'm not nervous and do you ever not enjoy being naked?" McCoy retorted.

Jim glanced down at himself and then let his eyes travel back upwards slowly until they met McCoy's. "Do you really want me to get dressed?"

McCoy tightened his crossed arms and licked his lower lip. He wished Jim’s blue eyes didn’t affect him so strongly sometimes. Clearing his throat, he growled, "Stop trying to change the subject, Jim. I'm not nervous about seeing Nancy again."

Jim kept the light smile on his face and let one hand drift down to encircle his own cock. He lazily let his fingers play over himself as McCoy kept clearing his throat and shifting from one foot to the other. Leonard was a mated omega, he could no sooner ignore Jim’s arousal than he could stop breathing. Although the latter did seem possible as he watched his mate’s hand drift over the very hard member. Naturally, the imp was well-aware of the affect he was having on McCoy.

"Oh, I know, Bones ... you're _way_ above such juvenile behavior."

"Damn straight ... dammit, Jim, will you stop?" McCoy said huskily.

Leonard’s eyes were glued to Jim’s hand and its steady stroking path. He couldn’t stop picturing those hands following the same track on his own body. McCoy wanted to groan every time the dim light winked on the ring Jim wore … the one that matched the omega’s collar.

"Can't help it ... you're just too gorgeous. And you smell incredible right now, Bones," Jim said softly.

Jim’s fingers were moving more quickly over what was now a solid hard-on. The alpha grinned inwardly when he saw Bones' arms fall loosely to his sides and his eyes grow slightly unfocused.

"Mrs. Crater will realize the huge mistake she made all those years ago."

Bones blinked. "Who? Oh, dammit Jim ... “

Leonard gave up -- he pulled his t-shirt and sleep pants off before surging across the room to jerk Jim upright by his shoulders and crash their mouths together. As Jim's hands came up to grasp his omega’s hips, Leonard took over stroking Jim's cock.

"I'll show you nervous, you reckless infant."

Jim's hips thrust forward as his lover's strong, sure hand began sliding along his length. He groaned and let his head tip back, "'B-bout time ... uhhn ... Bones..."

* * *

The next morning, Jim entered the transporter room to find McCoy and security officer Darnell already waiting for him. He smiled knowingly at his CMO. "In a hurry, doctor?"

Bones favored him with a withering glare. "I'm just trying to keep to a schedule, Captain."

Jim noted the way McCoy was gripping the strap on his medical bag and rocking back on his heels. He grinned and checked the phaser he wore on his belt. Darnell did the same and acknowledged that he was set. McCoy moved to his place on the platform and Jim took the place beside him.

He looked forward and then leaned sideways slightly to murmur, "You know, I could have Spock scan for decorative vegetation nearby ... have us beamed down there."

Bones frowned and looked over at Jim. "What are you talking about?"

"Well ... women usually expect flowers when an old boyfriend visits," Jim said with a smirk.

"Is that how you managed to get all those dates at the Academy ... by bribing them?" McCoy shot back.

Jim chuckled. "I would have brought you some if it would have worked. Energize."

The slight disorientation of transport faded and Jim was able to take in the planet's surface. They'd been beamed near a large temple. It seemed to emerge straight from the desert ground into the pale rose-colored sky. Scattered around them were several large plinths and collapsed archways standing watch over piles of obviously carved stone. Statues of various unknown and rather hideous-looking deities sat on the pedestals. Jim grimaced at a particularly detailed carving that sat just outside the small temple annex where the Craters had made their home. The creature's face seemed to sag like it had been made of melting wax. In the center just below the slanted eyes was a round mouth encircled with triangular teeth. It reminded Jim of a Terran lamprey. He suppressed a shudder. Starfleet captains weren't supposed to get the willies over icky-looking statues. He noticed McCoy was peering at the carving with more animated disgust.

"Ugly son of a bitch, isn't he?" Bones commented.

"Now, now, Doctor ... we have to be open-minded about the religious beliefs of others." Jim chided his CMO.

Crewman Darnell watched the two interact but kept his facial features impassive. The captain and his mate were popular in shipboard conversation. Their exchanges were just on the border of improper behavior for officers sometimes but no one was about to report them. After all, the captain had _died_ saving his ship and the doctor had performed a miracle by _bringing him back_. If that wasn’t a true Mating, then Darnell had no idea what was – so he politely studied the glyphs on the rock wall of the temple and kept his comments to himself.

The doctor snorted at the captain's comment and stood to look around.

"Wonder where they are? No one to greet us," McCoy muttered.

Jim smirked. "Oh, they'll be around, Bones ... after all, we're almost ten minutes _ahead_ of that schedule you wanted to keep."

Bones glared at Jim and had to fight not to smile back at the easy humor displayed there. His alpha knew him better than anyone – especially after the Khan incident. Unfortunately, Jim was enjoying his mate’s discomfiture a little too much.

"Whatever ... come on, let's wait inside. It's hottern' blazes out here," Bones grunted.

Jim followed McCoy into the annex with a faint smile and Darnell came shortly behind.

"Professor Crater? Mrs. Crater?" Jim called out. He wandered into what was obviously the kitchen and then back out into the main sitting area. Jim’s eyes zeroed in on Bones wringing his hands together. It amused him, but something else drifted to the surface … something a little too close to jealousy for his own liking. Looking over at Darnell, he saw that the crewman hadn't seen evidence of anyone in the structure either. He stepped a little closer to the doctor.

"I thought you weren't nervous, Bones," Jim teased.

McCoy looked over at his captain with an annoyed expression. "I'm _not_ nervous ... well, not much, anyway ..."

The admission made Jim eyebrows rise. He felt the darker emotion of envy pulling at him again. He wondered why this woman ... why any of the men or women who had treated Bones with such humiliating disdain ... could still hold his omega’s feelings captive. He’d watched often enough as the omega floundered through dating in the Academy. Jim supposed he was as much to blame for that as anyone. If he’d been less of a coward, he would have approached Bones long before the Narada incident and asked for the right to put his collar on him – he’d been half in love with Leonard since the day they’d met. But things worked out the way they were supposed to, Jim thought. Still … seeing that _look_ on McCoy’s face … on his omega’s face … Jim struggled to shove the lump forming in his chest down.

Of course Bones felt sentimental about Nancy ... she'd been a flame that had completely consumed the doctor. After this long, McCoy probably just remembered more of the tender emotions he'd once harbored for the beta. Jim trusted his mate – after his cock-ups during the Khan mission, Jim wasn’t about to give into his stupid alpha instincts yelling _Claim! Claim! Claim!_ Still, Jim knew he wouldn’t be at all sad to see this planet receding into the distance both physically and in McCoy’s mind.

"For all I know, Jim, she may have forgotten me completely," McCoy mused, pulling Jim out of his reverie. "Of all the ... my blasted luck just holds, doesn't it?"

Jim chuckled but put a firm hand on his omega’s shoulder. "Bones, Bones, Bones ... will you relax? I'm pretty sure it'll all be fine ..."

Jim broke off as the distinctive sound of a woman humming drifted into the annex. They turned together to see a tall, slender woman enter the building. She was intently studying the piece of pottery she held in her hand. It was only when she realized she was no longer alone that she drew up short with a surprised gasp. The surprise melted into pleasure as she zeroed in on McCoy almost immediately.

"Leonard!" Nancy Crater exclaimed.

"Nancy ..." Bones' replied.

Jim glanced over at the breathless tone in his omega’s voice. His hand clenched into a tight fist as he saw the captivated expression on McCoy's features. His lover was looking at the professor's wife with a dazed look that Jim had thought reserved for only himself. Jim felt a wave of alpha possessiveness flood over him and Nancy Crater immediately fell into the column of people he did not like.

Bones felt slightly off-balance as he looked at this woman from his past. Unbidden, his mind drifted back to the year he'd first seen Nancy at the Academy. Her features were practically unchanged from that day ... the pale skin, the luscious mahogany hair, the plump lips ... Bones blinked and struggled to clear his head. He hadn’t felt this at sea since Khan’s uber-alpha pheromones set him reeling. He couldn't do anything but take her hand as she extended it to him.

"Let me look at you, Leonard," Nancy purred. Her brown eyes gleamed as she gazed over his features.

"You look as lovely as a June day, Nancy. You haven't aged a second," Bones said softly.

Nancy ducked her head and looked up at him through those damnably long, thick lashes of hers and McCoy felt his heart stutter. For the life of him, he couldn't remember the abject humiliation he thought he'd feel when faced with the woman who'd nearly sent him spiraling back into the bottle. They stared into one another's eyes for a moment longer before Nancy broke the gaze and looked over at Jim. Bones managed to collect himself and remember that he wasn't alone.

"Oh ... uh, this is Captain James Kirk of the Enterprise," McCoy said, gesturing vaguely in Jim's direction.

Jim felt himself stiffen at Bones' offhand introduction but he kept himself calm and gave Nancy a polite smile with no warmth.

"Mrs. Crater. I've heard a great deal about you." Jim looked over the woman and wondered how thick the rose-colored lenses Bones was seeing through were ... while still a young woman, it was obvious that living in this harsh, remote environment had taken its toll on her. Nancy's skin was rough and tanned from hours working in the punishing desert heat. Her calloused hands were suited to digging in the thick, accumulated dirt of the ruins surrounding them. She'd definitely aged more than a 'second', Jim mused.

"Ah yes ... I remember you from the Academy ... you were Plum's roommate, weren't you?" Nancy said cheerfully. Her smile did not reach her eyes and Jim felt strangely uneasy about that. He ignored it in favor of grasping at the nickname Nancy had inadvertently dropped.

"Plum?" Jim repeated with glee.

McCoy rolled his eyes with a sigh. He glanced at Nancy and shrugged before looking back at Jim. "Yeah ... 'Plum'. And yes, we were roommates. We’re mated now."

Nancy’s eyes widened and she nodded. "We heard about all that fuss with the _Narada_ , of course. I understand you are quite the hero, captain."

Jim inclined his head modestly. "I only did my duty, ma'am. Bones did his own share of medical miracles that day."

Nancy laid a gently hand on Bones' arm and Jim had to keep himself snatching it away. He seethed as McCoy smiled down at Nancy. It hadn’t escaped his attention that Bones had mentioned their mating only as an afterthought. And what the hell … the _Narada_ incident had been a little more than ‘fuss’. Jim could feel Nancy Crater rising up his list of people he _never_ wanted around his mate.

"I'm glad you're safe, Leonard. It would have broken my heart to know something happened to you. And _mated_ … I’m so happy to hear you finally found someone."

Jim cleared his throat and Bones finished the introductions. "Crewman Darnell is

here as well for security."

Nancy smiled over at the young security officer. The man smiled politely.

"Pleasure to meet you ... ma'am ..."

Darnell's voice drifted off as he looked at Nancy. Jim looked from Darnell to Mrs. Crater. The officer shifted uncomfortably as he seemed to see something unusual in Nancy's features. Jim frowned.

"Something wrong, Darnell?"

"Um ... well ... ma'am if I didn't know better, I'd say that you were a girl I left on Wrigley's pleasure planet ... " Darnell was so intent on Nancy's face that he missed the dark cloud that passed over McCoy's features. "It's funny ... you look exactly like ..."

"A little less mouth, Darnell," Bones snapped. The southern gentleman in him had risen and he wasn't about to stand and listen to a besotted crewman's fantasies about the woman he’d wanted as his mate.

Jim's gaze narrowed as he watched Bones' hackles rise. What was it about this woman that had his omega acting almost as stupidly as he had back at the Academy? He felt inexplicably betrayed by his doctor's behavior but he fought down the alpha surge of anger again and smiled indulgently at his security officer.

"Darnell, why don't you check the perimeter again?"

Darnell nodded briskly. "Yessir." He paused when walking past Kirk. "Thank you,

sir."

Kirk nodded and the young man all but ran out the door. He turned a steady gaze on Bones. "Maybe I'll step outside too."

"What? And let Plum examine me alone?" Nancy exclaimed.

Jim clenched his jaw at the nickname. "I assure you that Doctor McCoy is ever the professional."

Bones was still captivated by Nancy but he did shake himself slightly. "I ... uh ... I'll wait for your husband, Nancy. Catch you both at once."

Nancy regarded Bones with adoring eyes that made Jim nauseous. She stroked her fingers gently along McCoy's jaw line and Jim dug his nails into a clenched fist behind his back. He wasn’t the sort of alpha that clung to tired conventions of owning or controlling an omega, but common courtesy still dictated that if an omega wore a collar – everyone else better damn well keep their hands to themselves.

As if she was reading his mind, Nancy turned and favored Jim with an expression that on the surface seemed amused but underneath seemed vaguely ... triumphant. Jim said nothing.

"I better go find Bobby ... once he starts digging he forgets everything - time, food, sleep, me ... everything. I'll be back in just a moment." Nancy said with a brighter smile aimed solely at McCoy. She turned and left the annex.

* * *

The creature was astounded when it scented new, _fresh_ prey. The thoughts it felt were bright and alive, unlike the thoughts of the one who lived here ... the one who shared its company in spite of all that had gone before. The new ones had a sharp, biting smell ... intoxicating and overwhelming. It moved toward the temple, feeling its way along the wafting thoughts of the visitors ... tasting their desires and focusing on the strongest of them. From its concealed place, it observed. The one in blue had a very strong image of the female the creature had killed so long ago. Emotions almost as strong as the woman's mate flooded over the creature and it pulled in a deep breath, drawing in the heady odor of the blessed food ... _salt_ , the one who stayed called it.

The creature called itself by a name these beings could never pronounce but that the woman's mate had translated as "Hunter". The creature had accepted that designation as proper. It remembered days when it and others like it walked this temple in eons past. It had taken the offerings left by the ones who had lived then - like these new ones ... the "Hunted".

As time passed, however, the Hunted had died away and left nothing but this barren wasteland. The creature was the last Hunter ... a forgotten remnant. It had come here, expecting to die alone and wasted. Instead, it had found the man and the woman digging in the ruins of the temple. It had fed then for the first time in an age and even though the woman’s mate wanted to kill it … fate guided his hand. The Hunter was no longer alone now despite what had happened.

Observing now, it took the form that the one called "Leonard" held brightly in his mind. The others saw a different form but their confusion could be easily dealt with. The man would protect as he always had ... the Hunter did not concern itself with that. Instead, it took the thoughts of the new Hunted and wove them into a believable glamour that deceived and removed the instinctive feeling of danger that they felt when the Hunter first came among them. The one in gold ... that one perhaps was not so easily fooled, but the Hunter realized that the man was soul-bound to the male in blue. That observation would be useful later, the Hunter decided.

The young one in red was weak and easily dazzled. It was the work of a moment to fluster that male to the point that he gratefully accepted his captain's offer of freedom and went outside. Split from the larger group, the Hunter made a valid excuse and went to claim its prey. The young male followed the Hunter helplessly. He was drawn by the form the creature took to entice, to seduce and finally to kill. Such a simple matter to confuse and paralyze the young one’s thoughts and then body. Death came and there was nothing the Hunted could do but relinquish its hold on this life. The Hunter swallowed the screams of the male as it drew the blessed food from his body. So fresh, so good ... the young one fell lifeless to the ground. The Hunter waited a moment, reveling in the energy surging through its long deprived body. It had been too long since it had feasted thusly. It gently caressed the marks of the Feeding that now covered the young male's pale face. It had once been an honor for the Hunted to be buried with such marks. Those days were long over, sadly. Still, the Hunter knew it must play the next movement carefully. It gathered its form and ensured that the more proper of the two - the one that resided in the mind of the male in gold - was the form all would see going forward. It quickly placed a small piece of a poisonous plant in the young man's mouth. Then it raised its stolen voice and began to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the great comments ... I'm glad for those new to the original series and those who are revisiting.

McCoy busied himself with preparing the routine inoculations and vitamin boosters required for M-113's harsh climate. He remained oblivious to Jim's silence – he was washed away with memories of Nancy in her younger days. Memories that overrode the bitter ending.

Jim looked over the carefully cataloged artifacts lining a shelf on one side of the dwelling to control his tormented thoughts. His mind didn't register much about them – his emotions were too loud. Jim had never been a jealous lover until he'd fallen for Bones. He trusted his omega, he did. He didn't want to feel like this, but ... dammit! Why did Bones have to act so ... _giddy_ around the woman?

_You only ever look at me that way, Bones ... why did you have to take that away ...?_ Jim thought bitterly.

Footsteps brought both men out of their musings. A man roughly Bones' age walked into the annex carrying a small scanner and tool belt. He paused, recognizing the Starfleet uniforms. Memory supplied the reason for their presence and he sighed deeply as if inconvenienced to the extreme. Putting his gear down on a nearby table, Professor Robert Crater crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

Jim watched the professor's body language. A very solid beta ... and one that would probably not take kindly to an alpha in his space. Crater said nothing, but it was obvious that he knew full-well who they were and why they were here. Wondering why all colonists were so damned eccentric, Jim fell into 'captain' mode/.

"Professor Crater, I'm Captain Kirk of the starship, Enterprise. This is -" Kirk began.

Crater interrupted with a crisp accent harkening back to the UK on Earth. "Yes, yes ... the heroic captain and the intrepid doctor crossing interstellar space to preserve our health. Your sense of ... duty ... is overwhelming." Crater snapped.

McCoy glanced at Kirk. Jim looked amused but then seemed to catch himself. Jim's eyes went strangely blank and he turned to face Crater, intent on soothing the riled professor. He didn't have a chance as Crater resumed.

"Honestly, Starfleet considers itself the keeper of everyone and everything doesn't it? You can go back where you came from, Captain and tell those who issue your orders that they can leave my wife and I alone!" Crater paused and then conceded, "We do need additional salt against the heat. Aside from that, we are doing quite well, thank you."

McCoy had taken in the professor the moment he walked into the room. Not much older than himself, Crater was a relatively handsome man with shaggy brown locks that seemed to have ideas of their own as to where to lay on his head. He wore a simple jumpsuit and sturdy boots – the usual attire for archaeologists. Bones wasn't sure what he had expected – he'd never met Crater, only heard about the wedding after the fact. By that time, he'd been helplessly in love with Jim and Nancy had almost dwindled to a footnote in his mind. Now, regarding the man who'd managed what he had failed so miserably at, McCoy was summarily unimpressed. He felt petty but there was no help for it. Crater's sudden attitude, however, sparked the doctor in him and he pushed his lovelorn musings aside and faced the man with a narrowed gaze.

"I'm pleased to hear you're doing well, but Starfleet requires that I confirm that fact." Bones said tersely.

"Doubtless, the good surgeon will enjoy prodding and poking us with his arcane machinery! Your presence is not welcome, captain. Please leave." Crater snarled.

"'Arcane machinery'? Good God man, I didn't come here with leeches to bleed you!" Bones growled. "What you want is unimportant right now, Professor Crater. What you will get is what is required by the book!"

Jim broke in, knowing his omega well enough to recognize that Bones was about to lose his temper and professionalism.

"'All research personnel on alien planets are required to have their health certified by a starship surgeon at one year intervals.'" Jim quoted. "Like it or not, professor, as captain of the starship, I'm required to -"

"To parade your gold braid and demonstrate your 'alphaness' to everyone. You love it, don't you, captain?" Crater sneered.

Jim sighed. There were days when the art of being diplomatic truly went against his instincts. Never looking away from Crater's defiant gaze, Kirk said, "He's all yours, Plum ... I mean, Doctor McCoy.”

Bones looked up at Jim's deliberate barb. Kirk did not look at him, which made McCoy uneasy. His alpha's scent was muted, which made him only more uneasy. Leonard felt his ears growing warm as he took his tricorder and scanner over to Crater.

"Siddown and breath deeply, please," McCoy said as calmly as he could. His accent peeked through his hidden tension.

Crater, however, was still looking at Kirk. "Did I hear you call him Dr. McCoy?"

"You did," Bones replied.

Crater looked at him for a moment before taking a long breath. This seemed to decide something for the professor. He sat down obediently and began to inhale deeply. Bones began the scan and was soon distracted by the routine of the job. Crater continued to muse aloud.

"McCoy ... I've heard Nancy speak of an omega she knew once at the Academy. Dr. McCoy."

Bones grunted, realizing the man had identified him by scent. "That's me ... didn't she mention I was here?"

Crater glanced over his shoulder. "You ... you've seen Nancy?"

"She went out to get you, professor," Jim said.

Crater considered this, "You've seen her too then, Captain? You were with the good doctor?"

"Yes ... why?" Kirk asked. He was concerned at Crater's sudden personality shifts. Something did not feel ... right.

"Oh ... it's nothing. It just ... it simply gives me great pleasure to know that she's gotten to see an old friend and has a chance for some company." Crater smiled wistfully. "It's different for me. I enjoy solitude ... the work of uncovering and archiving an entire civilization is very fulfilling for me. But for Nancy ... well, you understand, of course."

Bones smiled slightly. He was glad to hear that Crater recognized the limitations his career choice placed on someone with Nancy's vivacious energy. He walked around the professor, commenting,

"Well, it certainly hasn't aged her. She looks exactly as I knew her at the Academy. It's amazing, Jim – like she's barely in her twenties."Crater turned and saw that Kirk was still standing behind them.

"Oh, sorry, Captain. My manners seem to have abandoned me ... please, please have a seat."

"Not a problem," Jim murmured, pulling up a chair and sitting back while Bones continued his scans. He clenched his jaw tightly at his mate's continued narrative on Nancy Crater's youthful looks.

“I'm not kidding, Jim," Bones said. "She hasn't got a gray hair on her head."

Jim bit back his initial retort and settled on a more polite turn of phrase. "She's got some gray, Bones. No offense, professor ... she's a lovely lady, but hardly in her twenties."

Bones shut off his scanner and favored Jim with a cold look that was returned with a polite ... and very fake ... smile. Not for the first time, McCoy wondered what exactly was eating at his alpha. Crater broke the silence.

"You see my wife through the eyes of your past attachment, doctor," the professor said with a knowing smile.

Bones pursed his lips and went to download his data, irritated at being caught gushing like a schoolboy at his first crush.

"I'm sure when Nancy allows you ... I mean, when you see her again ... she will appear of an appropriate age."

Bones growled, "Well at any rate, she doesn't look a day over thirty."

Crater chuckled. "Genuine affection. I'm glad you still carry it for her ... um, Leonard, isn't it? She is a fine woman."

Bones regarded Crater for a moment and then muttered, "Open your mouth."

Crater looked confused. "I thought the machine ..."

"The machine is capable of almost anything, yes, but I prefer to check its findings with an actual physical examination. Now open your mouth." Bones said.

Crater looked nonplussed but was about to comply when a woman's scream split the air. Jim had his phaser drawn and was running out the door before either McCoy or Crater had fully registered what they'd heard. They raced to follow Jim's swiftly moving form as he unerringly tracked the screams. The sight that greeted them was as unexpected as it was horrific. Nancy was looking down at the motionless form of security officer Darnell and screaming into her hands. Jim fell to his knees beside the young man, desperately searching for a pulse. He noticed something in the man's mouth and gestured at McCoy. His anger at the death of a crewman grew when he saw that Nancy had distracted his doctor yet again from his duties.

"McCoy!" Kirk hissed.

Bones blinked as his alpha's voice cut through a strange haze in his thoughts. He pulled away from Nancy to attend to the fallen man. Leonard quickly checked vitals and confirmed what they already knew.

"Dead, Jim ... it's odd ... I don't recognize these marks on his face."

Jim moved to confront Nancy Crater. "What happened?"

"What do you suppose happened, captain?" Robert Crater interceded. "You've obviously beamed down a crewman who doesn't know better than to eat an untested plant!"

Jim ignored the professor, his attention on Nancy. "I've just lost a crewman, Mrs. Crater. I want to know what happened."

Bones stood behind Nancy as she stumbled over her explanation. He was riveted by her appearance ... much like Crater had indicated, she was older looking ... the years and elements suddenly very plain on her face. He wondered vaguely how he'd missed that before. He couldn't seem to keep a clear thought in his head in regard to Nancy.

"Well," Nancy began. "I ... I was just ... I couldn't find Bobby and I was coming back. I saw your crewman ... I wanted him to know I wasn't offended by what he'd said earlier. You remember, Leonard?"

Nancy looked beseechingly at McCoy whose omega instincts were running high ... he was pulled to calm everyone down. Leonard nodded reassurance, missing the way Kirk's eyes brightened with anger. Jim wanted to shake both his mate and the woman threatening his bond. He wanted to grab Leonard and bite down on the tender skin just above the collar his mate wore. He wanted to remind Bones _who_ he was bound to ... but he forced all these thoughts down and focused instead on the Crater woman's explanation.

"Then I saw that he had a Borgia plant in his hand ... before I could say anything, he'd taken a bite from it."

Nancy looked overwrought and she turned, not to her husband, but to McCoy for comfort. She stopped at his confused gaze. "Leonard ... you look at me as if you don't believe me!"

"No no no, that's not it at all," the omega said gently, smiling to put her at ease. He turned to Jim. "I suppose we can do these examinations later, Jim."

Crater snorted. "We don't require an examination, doctor. You can see that. Perhaps it would be better if you took your man and -"

Kirk had reached the end of his patience and politeness. "We're well aware of our duties, professor. We'll complete the examinations tomorrow."

Pulling out his comm, Jim notified the transporter room they were three beaming up. Nancy blinked and turned to Crater. She seemed highly agitated about something.

"Salt. Did you ask them about more salt tablets?"

"I'll take care of the provisioning, Nancy," Crater said in a tone that brooked no disagreement.

Bones bit back an irritated chastisement and walked over to stand next to Jim for beam-up. He glanced over at his captain and the impassive face he was presenting that barely managed to hide his obvious anger at the situation.

"Jim ..."

"Just ... find out what killed my crewman, Doctor McCoy." Kirk snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who've asked, yes -- I do plan on working my way through the original series. It all depends on how well this one is received. I think many of the episodes would be so interesting from an a/b/o standpoint. Let me know if that's something you want for sure! Come chat with me on tumblr! http://blue-five.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy folks are enjoying this version. Here's a little crew time before we get back to the monster of the week.

Lieutenant Uhura sighed and stood up to stretch a bit while they waited for the away team to return. She moved to stand near the captain's chair where Spock was reviewing reports, his long fingers caressing the padd as he scrolled through the data. It took some mental control to push an unbidden thought of what else those fingers could do out of her head.

"Lieutenant, your last log entry contained an error in the frequency field." Spock said, not looking up from the reports.

Uhura bristled. For as long as they’d been together, Spock could still manage to spark her temper. Dr. McCoy often teased that she was an alpha trapped in a beta’s biology. She tended to agree with him.

"I'll be sure to review my logs more carefully, _Commander_. Although I think if I hear the word 'frequency' one more time, I'll cry."

Spock paused to look up at her, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Cry? It is not logical for a communications officer to resent the word ‘frequency’."

"No, it's simply the result of an illogical woman who's beginning to feel more of a relationship with her console than with anyone currently residing on this vessel." Uhura said quietly.

Spock regarded her steadily for a moment. He knew her well enough to hear the underlying warning tone in her voice. Swallowing to ease an unusual dryness in his mouth, Spock nodded.

"Perhaps I have a suggestion of how to alleviate your feeling of discontent, lieutenant - beginning with a shared meal later?"

Uhura smiled smugly. "I am amenable to that suggestion, Commander."

Walking back to her station, Uhura paused when the comm hailed.

"Transporter room to bridge. Landing party returning. They report one death."

Spock frowned and then responded. "Bridge acknowledging."

Uhura stepped back to look at Spock. "That's it?"

"Explain." Spock said.

" _You_ explain ... they just reported a death and you don't even learn who it might be? It could be the captain or Dr. McCoy! They're your friends."

Uhura knew she was being unfair. Spock's concern for his friends was proven every day in ways beyond emotional outbursts. The Vulcan had learned the meaning of friendship during the Khan encounter … they’d all learned hard lessons during that incident. Still, she always balked when he held the mask in place so coldly. It slipped ever so slightly as he met Uhura's eyes.

"Lieutenant, any demonstration of concern on my part will not change what has happened. The transporter room is well-manned. If they require my assistance, they will notify me. Please ... return to your station."

Uhura turned and stalked back to her chair. Spock waited a moment longer and then ran his fingers over the padd before him, pulling up the transporter bio logs. He was not emotional when he exhaled silently at the data. Neither McCoy or Kirk were the fatality. He then transferred the data to Uhura's station. He did not have to turn to see the familiar smile that slipped across his beloved's face.

* * *

In Sickbay, Bones pulled a sheet over security officer Darnell's face. He sighed in frustration and clasped his hands behind his back.

"I don't understand ... she called it a Borgia plant ... I checked and it's listed in Starfleet medical records as carbon group three vegetation. The closest comparison is to the Terran nightshade family." McCoy mused aloud. He picked up his PADD and studied his notes. "Alkaloid poison ... chemical structure common to most class M planets."

Jim stood at the foot of the biobed looking down at the prone figure of his crewman. He knew that lives were going to be lost in this five year mission but he could not begin to easily accept that scenario. He'd learned how much he loved this family of his on the Enterprise through his own death and every loss was going to feel very personal he feared.

Bones looked over at his mate and sighed. He ran his fingers over his collar wishing he knew how to ease Jim’s anger over Darnell's death. His omega nature wanted nothing more than to nuzzle gently along that strong jawline, giving comfort as only an omega mate could. Leonard knew just how well _that_ would be received – his alpha cherished every soul on his ship, especially since Khan. Jim would not be placated.

The comm whistled and Kirk responded. "Go ahead, Spock."

"Captain, at your request, I've completed further research into the Borgia plant ... I can find no reference in any database regarding the strange mottling on the crewman's facial skin surface." Spock reported.

"Thanks, Spock - stand by," Kirk said. He looked over at Bones.

"Well, that tells me this man wasn't poisoned, anyway," Bones said.

"Your Nancy said she saw him eat the plant," Kirk replied.

Bones pursed his lips at Jim's phrasing. "Well, _my_ Nancy was wrong. I know alkaloid poison and what to look for ... there isn't a trace of it in his body."

Jim frowned. "There were bits of the plant in his mouth, Bones .."

Leonard stiffened, his temper rising. "Dammit, Jim, don't stand there and tell me my business! He could _not_ have swallowed any - the instruments would have picked up any trace of it whatsoever."

"Then you tell me, Doctor - what kills a healthy man -"

Bones cut him off, his confusion and frustration coming out in a rant.

"I'll tell you something _else_ for nothing ... that man shouldn't be dead. I can't find a damn thing wrong with him! According to all my tests he should just get up and walk out of here."

Jim turned from Bones and ran his hand over his face before growling in frustration. Bones fought down a wince at his mate’s irritation. He leaned against a nearby bed and looked down at his padd.

"I don't know, Jim. I'll re-run the tests ... my eyes might be trickin' me." He pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked up at Kirk his thoughts unaccountably drifting back to Nancy. "You know, I swear, Jim ... when I first saw her, she looked just like she did in the Academy. Granted, at the moment I might have been looking at her through a romantic haze."

Jim froze when he heard McCoy's words turn toward the Crater woman again. He spun on his heel and stalked over to stand directly in front of Bones, his anger finally spilling over.

"I don't give a fuck how your lost love affects your vision, doctor! Doesn't interest me in the slightest - I've lost a man and I want to know what the fuck killed him! Can you handle that or do I need to find someone on your staff with a little less personal involvement?" Jim snapped.

It took everything in Leonard’s control to _not_ whine and show throat to counter his alpha’s anger. He might be CMO but he was still an omega and mated to the man in front of him. Biology sucked sometimes. McCoy forced his expression to go blank as he met blue eyes all but sparking with alpha fury.

"No need, captain. I'll continue my investigation and notify you the minute I learn something. _Sir._ "

Jim's furious gaze kept McCoy pinned for a moment longer before he turned and stalked out of sick bay. Their link went deadly silent and McCoy caught himself before sent his padd sailing into the door as it closed behind his mate.

* * *

On the bridge, Jim sipped at a mug of coffee while going over the more mundane reports from around the ship. Mentally, however, he was replaying the entire away mission in his head. He regretted his outburst in sickbay as well as his stupid jealousy. Away from the planet's surface … away from that woman … his fears seemed laughable. He trusted his mate with his life. McCoy had essentially made a deal with the devil to bring him back from the dead. How could he even _think_ his omega would choose Nancy Crater of all people over him? They’d been together too long for such stupid insecurity. Jim sighed. He’d have to come up with an _excellent_ apology for his mate. Maybe Uhura would have an idea … Jim turned his chair at said beta’s sudden notice of an incoming message.

"Starship based on Currant Four requesting explanation for our delay here. Commander Dominguez says we have supplies that he urgently needs." Uhura said, frowning. It wouldn't be like the captain to delay a supply run.

Jim smirked and took another drink of his coffee. "Urgent supplies … right. Tell Jose he'll get his chili peppers soon enough. Lieutenant Sulu is quite proud of his Mexican reds. I'll hand-pick 'em myself but he won't die if he goes a few more days without them." Jim chuckled. "And be sure he remembers that my chief engineer is looking forward to that agave nectar he was promised. He's anxious to try a new ... recipe."

_And I'm lookin' forward to trying the tequila when Scotty's done!_ Jim thought.

The still tucked away in engineering was quite possibly the worst-kept secret on the ship. As long as it wasn't discovered during any surprise inspections, Jim had no issue turning a blind eye. Particularly since his omega got unusually ‘frisky’ after a few shots of homebrewed tequila. His plans to apologize were looking up.

"Message sent, captain," Uhura said with a smile.

"Captain, my report on the Craters," Spock said, handing Jim a padd. "They arrived here several years ago and have been visited by various vessels. They made fairly heavy shipments of artifacts and reports during that time. However, there has been a marked drop in shipments during the last year."

Before Jim could comment on that, his comm beeped.

"Sickbay to captain."

"Kirk here."

"I found something you should see. I'd rather not put it on speaker." Bones said.

Jim glanced at Spock who joined him in the turbolift. They entered the doctor’s office to find Bones looking annoyed at a padd. Kirk looked at him expectantly as McCoy handed Spock the readout.

"Fascinating," the Vulcan murmured, looking at the data.

"What?" Kirk said impatiently.

"Sodium chloride, captain. There is no trace of it in crewman Darnell's body." Spock explained.

"Wait ... he has no salt in his body?" Jim asked, confused. "Doctor, how do you explain that?"

"I can't ... it just looks that what we normally carry in our bodies is gone from his." Bones said quietly.

"He would die almost instantly," Spock added.

"But how?" Jim asked again. "There isn't a mark on his body."

"Except the red rings on his face," Bones offered, leaning back against a countertop behind his desk and running a hand over his face.

Jim looked at him. "You called that 'skin mottling'."

Bones sighed and nodded ruefully. "I thought it was, sir. Apparently, another error on my part."

Jim paused in his reply to look at Bones. He could scent the unhappiness building under his omega’s scent and it made him take a clearer look at the man. His CMO was deeply disturbed at this unexplainable death and deeply embarrassed at the clues he'd missed or misread. Jim guessed having his alpha upset with him wasn’t helping. Bones would never shy away from admitting he was wrong. It just happened so infrequently, Jim had been caught off-guard. He exhaled slowly.

"I'm not keepin' score, Bones," Jim said softly, moving around the desk to face his distraught CMO. He let calm and reassurance bleed into their link and smiled warmly. "You in the mood for an apology?"

Bones rolled his eyes but returned the smile. "Forget it ... I was gettin' sort of moony over her instead of focusin' on my damn job."

"I think you _did_ your job, Bones ..." Jim mused. "Both Nancy and Crater went out of their way to mention one item they needed."

Bones blinked. "Salt tablets."

Jim nodded and then turned to Spock. "Mr. Spock, outfit a landing party. We're beaming down with a few questions."

Spock nodded and walked out of Sickbay after handing the padd back to McCoy. The doctor looked down at it, lost in thought.

Kirk waited until the door slid shut, then pulled his mate against him for a kiss. His tongue swiped against Bones’ lush lower lip and they both groaned a little at the sensation. Jim loved kissing his omega. He released Leonard’s mouth and kissed the skin just over the collar, smiling as his omega shivered from head to toe. Jim’s smile widened when Bones pushed away and tapped a lock sequence on his desk for the door.

Turning, he pushed Jim down into his chair and he straddled his alpha’s lap. Pushing his hands into Jim’s hair, Leonard dove back in for a claiming kiss. Jim returned it with a faint growl. McCoy groaned, but he made himself stop for a moment to meet his mate’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, Jim … I shouldn’t have let seeing Nancy again get to me,” he apologized.

Jim shook his head and kissed him. “Stop, Bones … I’m just a jealous asshole where you’re concerned.”

Leonard kissed along his favorite spots on Jim’s jawline. “I noticed … not that I mind.”

“Good,” Jim breathed, running his hands over Leonard’s chest, one hand pausing over the spot on his mate's chest where he'd marked him.  Twice.   “I’m not letting you go, Bones … not now, not ever.”

“I can live with that …” McCoy breathed back, grinding his hips down and rubbing their erections together.

“Fuck … God I don’t have time, Bones. But you are _so_ gonna pay for that,” Jim promised.

The doctor chuckled. “I’m from the South, Jim … I’ll make you honor that.”

Jim pushed his omega off his lap and stood, grinning brightly. He leaned close and growled against his mate’s ear. “Bones … have I ever _not_ kept a promise to fuck you until you forget your name?”

“No …” McCoy whispered, his head spinning with the scent of his sunshine bright captain.

“No, what?” Jim teased.

Hazel eyes snapped open and Jim’s Southern doctor growled, “No … _alpha._ ” 

They shared a long, deep kiss before Jim cleared his throat and adjusted himself. McCoy hated the way Jim could actually will away his hard-ons when necessary. With a wink, Jim said, “We'll figure it out, Bones."

Jim was out of sickbay after that, leaving Bones to wonder how the hell he'd ever thought Nancy Crater was the One.


End file.
